Polyurethane known as polyurethane is a general term of macromolecular compounds in which the main chain contains repeated carbamate groups, and is addition polymerized from organic diisocyanate or polyisocyanate with dihydroxy or polyhydroxy compounds.
CN104892886A discloses a low flue gas release rigid polyurethane foam and a process for preparing the same and a use thereof. The polyurethane foam is produced from a composition comprising a polyisocyanate, a polymer polyol, a chain extender, a catalyst, a flame retardant and a foaming agent. The polymer polyol comprises a polyether polyol which is chemically bonded to graphene, and the flame retardant is a compounded composition of an organic phosphorus flame retardant and an inorganic flame retardant. The rigid polyurethane foam not only has excellent flame retardant properties, but also has a lower flue gas release rate, and can greatly improve the survival rate of fire victims. But it needs to chemically bond graphene and polyol, and has harsh process conditions and complex pretreatment. Moreover, the materials prepared have no obvious far-infrared function.
CN202088605U discloses a memory polyurethane with far-infrared healthcare function, which comprises a refrigerating polyurethane layer, a warm-keeping polyurethane layer, a far-infrared healthcare layer, wherein the far-infrared healthcare layer is fixed on the refrigerating polyurethane layer; and the warm-keeping polyurethane layer is fixed on the far-infrared healthcare layer. The far-infrared healthcare layer is prepared from bamboo carbon fiber. The warm-keeping polyurethane layer is a memory foam. Far-infrared ray can be emitted to promote human blood circulation, play a role in health care, and is conducive to people's health.
CN104804204A discloses a graphene/thermoplastic polyurethane composite material, a process for preparing the same and a use thereof. The invention uses an improved Hummers method to prepare an oxidized graphene which is dispersed in DMF, ultrasonic treated, poured into TPU swelled in DMF. A GO/TPU composite material film is prepared by solution coating film-forming process, and treated by in-situ heat reduction for 2 h at 200° C. to prepare a graphene/thermoplastic polyurethane composite material. The prepared graphene/thermoplastic polyurethane composite material has excellent electrical performance and homogeneous filler dispersion, and can be used for preparing TPU medical mattress, TPU biogas storage bag, TPU wading product, TPU water-oil storage bag and so on, which fall within the fields having higher requirements on barrier property to materials and antistatic property.
The polyurethane foam is generally used for preparing pillow, mattress, cushion, back cushion, sofa, waist support, insoles, bra, car seat, toilet seat, hand warmer and the like. Use for a long time of these products will breed bacteria and dust mites. Pillows for three years will contain 10% of molds, mite feces and pervasive mite skeletons. According to medical data, 12%-16% of people have allergies, and 25% of these patients have allergies due to home dust mites. Up to 90% of asthmatic patients are caused by home dust mites. These show the extent of harm caused by the dust mites.
Therefore, how to develop a versatile polyurethane foam and its products has become a current focus of wide attention in the field and an urgent problem to be solved.